


Claimed

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: First Time, M/M, snuggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oggie claims Zudok as his own. <br/>*All characters are property of the creators of Girl Genius*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed

Zudok glanced nervously at Oggie as the peach skinned Jager slowly pulled his rousers off, leaving Zudok sitting in his underwear. Oggie stood up and took a good look at the younger Jager’s crotch.  
“Ready?”  
Zudock nodded. Oggie pulled them off even slower than he did his pants. Oggie grinned down at the naked Jagerkin reclining on the bed. 

“Can hy claim hyu?”  
Claiming one’s mate was how Jagerkin showed their devotion and loyalty to one another, the visible nip or scratch was proof that they were part of a pack and claimed by one of its members.   
Zudok nodded, hoping it wouldn’t hurt. Oggie saw how tense his mate was and could smell a tiny bit of fear.   
“Don’t vorry, Hy vill not hurt hyu,” he said while tenderly stroking Zudok’s cheek. 

As Oggie unbuttoned his pants, Zudok turned over and got onto all fours, stuffing the beds two pillows under his midsection. He heard Oggie step out of his pants and walk over to a nearby dresser, opening and closing drawers until he found what he was looking for. “Dis vill be a leddle colt,” Oggie warned before pouring the contents down his ass crack. Zudok tenses at the feeling of the cold liquid flowing down until it dripped off his balls, relaxing once it started to warm up. He grins when he hears Oggie draw in a deep breath when he lubes himself; neither likes how cold it is. 

Oggie slowly pushed the tip in, staying still so Zudok could get accustomed to the intrusion. He flinched and Oggie rubbed his back. “Relax, juzt relax, it vill feel bedder in a minute,” the experienced monster cooed. Oggie pulled out just as slowly as he went in, repeating the movement several times. He pushed in a little more once he saw that Zudok was relaxed. After awhile he was able to push all the way in and soon he had started a good rhythm. 

Zudok had never experienced anything like this before, it was amazing. Once Oggie had found a comfortable speed, he layed as flat as he could and began to lick, kiss and nibble the back of his partners neck. Zudok turned his nead a little and Oggie licked the side of his jaw.   
“Dis vill be a leddle rough,” he whispered into Zudok’s ear. Zudok nodded and braced himself. Oggie pushed Zudok’s hair out of the way and gently bit the back of his neck, at the same time increasing his thrusts. Zudok moaned and cried as he was pounded into mercilessly. Oggie reached one arm under him and grabbed hold of his dick, jerking him in time with his frantic thrusts. Zudok’s arms began to shake and slowly he lowered his front half down to the bed, keeping his ass up in the air. With a loud screech he came hard. Oggie kept going for several minutes before he reached his end. With that they both collapsed into a heap.   
Once their breathing returned to normal, Oggie pulled out and began licking at the bite he had left on Zudok’s neck. “Dat vas amazink,” Zudok panted as Oggie crawled around to lie facing him. “Hyu velcome, und tomorrow night it iz hyur turn,” Oggie said with a devilish grin. 

Before Zudok could reply, Oggie drew him into a long kiss, the first Zudok had ever experienced. “Juzt do to me vhat Hy did to hyu,” Oggie answered breathlessly as he pulled away and started to stand up.  
“Vill hyu schtay tonight,” Zudok timidly asked, fearing Oggie would want to go sleep with pack, leaving him here all alone.   
“Vhy, of course, zilly,” he said, playfully clawing at Zudok. “Hy’m juzt getting uz some towlez , ve are a mess hyu know.” Zudok looked down at himself and blushed. Oggie smiled and tousled his hair.   
Once clean, the two sleepy Jagers lay snuggled up together. Oggie was lazily running his fingers through Zudok’s hair, while Zudok softly purred. Each would periodically lick and kiss the other, until both had drifted off.


End file.
